Living a Nightmare
by Beywriter
Summary: Four survivors, ten thousand zombies. Tala the military type, Hilary the sweet girl, Lee the Blader, Ray the lover and alot of guns. How can they survive the infestation? Halloween fic based off a game called Left 4 Dead SEQUEL UP NOW!
1. The Infection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living a nightmare**

**The Infection**

"_Three weeks ago, man, life was sweet, so simple and fun but then a couple of weeks ago weird shit hit the news, a new strain of virus, Swine Flu came, it evolved and changed people, it killed them and changed them, some changed when they were still alive, it varied from person to person from different kinds of bite wounds but once you were dead...you are one of them. The situation got completely out of control, not even the Armies of the world could do anything to save us, it spread from city to city like wildfire, the infection wasn't airborne but could transport via saliva, blood, sexual contact etc and now two weeks later the world has gone to hell, there are only five of us alive, me, Hilary, a Russian called Tala, my best friend Ray and his lover Tom, we found weapons and now we're using them...were gonna cure this infection one bullet at a time..._".

The alley was littered with spent shell casings and bodies.  
It was late at night.  
"Reloading" Tom called.  
The brunette replaced six of the ten rounds into his auto shotgun.  
Tom brushed a hand through his shoulder length brown hair.  
His black jacket had drops of blood on it.  
So did his navy blue trousers.  
They all did.  
Tokyo looked different now.  
They hadn't seen another human in a week.  
It was them and a shit load of Zombies.  
"We have to get out of here" Hilary said again.  
"I heard there was an evac zone at the hospital" Tom said.  
"You saw the hospital yourself, its over run with them" Tala pointed out.  
"Maybe there's a radio there or something?" Ray wondered.  
"We wont know until we try" Hilary said.  
Tala nodded.  
"Yeah that's a good plan...the hospital."  
Tala adjusted the hold on his AK-47.  
"Anyone know the way?"  
"I do" Tom said.  
"Okay...Take point...I'll take rear" Tala said.

They left the alley and ventured onto the main street.  
It was littered with bodies, newspapers, litter and cars.  
It was completely empty apart from wandering corpses.  
Lee lifted his sniper rifle and looked through the zoom.  
He took out a few and moved on.  
Hilary kept her handguns raised.  
Two lunged out at the darkness.  
Tom got the left with his shotgun, Ray the right with his Sub-machine gun.  
"Team work!" Tom said.  
Ray nodded.  
"Let's go" the Neko said.  
Tom went on, Ray behind, Lee, Hilary and Tala.

Another dark high street and more corpses.  
They heard the queasy sounds of a Boomer.  
This was a large over sized fat Zombie, when it threw up on you it attracts the hordes.  
It appeared and exploded when Lee took it out.

"SMOKER!" Hilary cried.  
It stuck its long tongue out and constricted Tom.  
Pulling him in closer and closer.  
Luckily Ray took it out and went to help his lover.  
Ray pulled him to his feet.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"How far to the hospital?"  
"With our progress give it...half an hour?"  
"SHIT" Tala said.  
"We can't last that long, our reserves are running LOW."  
"Well let's get moving and stop fighting boys" Hilary said.  
She hugged Tala and kissed her boyfriend.  
"Calm down kay?"  
"I can't help it."  
"I know...I know..."  
She brushed the right side of his face as she spoke.  
"Take a deep breath" she instructed.  
It was interrupted by Lee's rifle and Ray.  
"Company" Tom said firing off taking two down.  
"BOOM head shot!" Lee said as a Zombie's head exploded.  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ray asked when the attacks died down.  
"Just think like you're doing them a favor."  
"We are, who would want to walk around like a Zombie?" Tom is right, who would want to be a Zombie?

A loud howling echoed through the street.  
"Hunter" Ray said scanning the horizon for any signs of movement.  
A Hunter was basically a Zombie Neko-Jin, the clothes, if it wore any, had the sleeves taped to the skin to prevent drag on the arms and legs.  
It could leap great distances and heights.

It would leap onto its victim and rip it to shreds.

Out of nowhere it leaped into the group and pinned Tom.  
It took out a chunk of skin with its teeth below his left arm.  
Then it fell dead.  
Ray had snapped its neck and placed a bullet through its brain.  
Tom was drawing in quick breaths.  
Blood poured from the open wound.  
"MEDIC!"

Hilary patched the wound up and gave an injection of morphine.  
"AAAHHH the BURN!" Tom said in horror.  
He clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut.  
Ray knelt down in front of Tom and held his frail body up with his left arm.  
Tears streamed from Ray's eyes.  
"Tom, hang in there...please...don't die."  
"Ray...Ray...I love you....please...take....take care of everything."  
Ray nodded.  
"Ray" Tala warned, his eyes too were sad.  
Ray whimpered.  
He knew what must be done.  
"If you truly love him you'll do it."  
"I do love him" Ray whispered.  
"I can't."  
"Fine...I will."  
"NO TALA" Lee pushed down Tala's gun, it fired into the walkway.  
Ray reached down and kissed him on his now cold sweating forehead.  
Tom gave Ray a quick weak kiss on his left cheek.  
Ray pulled his sidearm out from the gun belt around his waist.  
He held it in his right arm and flipped off the safety.  
He put the end of the chamber to the left side of Tom's head.  
Tom was crying.  
"I love you Ray, I always will."  
"I love you too Tom."  
BANG.  
Tom's brains exploded from the right side of his head and the rest of his skull pulled his body to the right and fell from Ray's grip.  
Ray dropped the gun and broke down into a fit of tears.  
Lee pulled him up and hugged him.  
"You did him a favor" Lee assured him.  
"T...th....there's m...more" Ray managed to speak.  
"What?" Lee asked.  
"You know we were together right?"  
Lee nodded.  
"I might as well show you."  
He backed away from the lion and pulled his shirt up.  
There was a bump.  
Lee stared at Ray in shock.  
"You're...Pregnant?" he asked and Ray nodded.  
"Wait, wait, wait wait, I thought only girls got pregnant!" Tala said confused.  
"Its not the same for our kind...well almost, in our bodies is a gene that allows any of us, male or female to have babies, in some of us guys its dormant but there is one or two that has this ability" Lee explained.  
"How far into it?" Hilary asked.  
"One month."  
"Our gestation period is only five months" Lee said.  
"I'm not fighting just for me...I'm fighting for my family."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Tala asked.  
"We didn't want to cause anymore panic and worry."  
"Okay...we get to the hospital, we keep Ray shielded against them...his family cannot die, I wont let it."  
"Thanks Tala" Ray said giving a weak smile.  
A screeching noise came from the distance.  
"The Horde is coming" Tala said.  
"We need to move now...the sewer!"  
Ray took out Tom's Beyblade, launcher and rip chord out of his pocket before leaving, he also picked up his handgun and Tom's shotgun.  
There was a manhole cover which they opened and climbed in.  
Ray had his last look at the one who stole his heart.

Author notes

Beywriter: Another Halloween fic for you  
Ray: More zombies...more death...  
Tyson: I'm Dead?  
Tala: Yeah...please review! Save us!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. The sewers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living a Nightmare**

**The Infection**

The sewers stunk.  
It all reeked.  
Among the raw sewage there were bodies, blood and more bodies.  
On that in the sewers it was freezing, their breaths hung in the air as they walked down the passage.  
All of them were close to puking out their guts.  
It was the only safe way to the hospital...or so they were hoping

The only source of light was from the torches they carried.  
Rats ran when they saw the light.  
The squeaking went off into the distance.  
"I hate rats" Hilary said unnerved.  
She kept close to Tala's side.  
"They wont bother you if you don't bother them" he said.  
"I really need a shower now" Ray grumbled.  
"I'll smell like this forever."  
Ray hadn't spoke much.  
Lee never left his side.  
The Lion wanted to be there for his Tiger friend.  
Ray had lost the one who loved him.  
Tom was Ray's hope for surviving this Holocaust.  
"WHY?" Ray cried out and slammed his left fist into the concrete wall to his left, his voice echoed.  
He ignored the throbbing and fell against the wall sobbing.  
Lee comforted him.  
"Its okay, let it all out, let it all out."  
"Sorry but sssshhhh" Tala scowled them and whispered.  
"Your voices might carry" he informed them.  
They stopped for a while to allow Ray to calm.  
Hilary and Tala looking both ways down the endless pitch black tunnels.

Ray cried into Lee's shoulder.  
The Lion rubbed his back soothing Ray.  
It didn't help, Ray was distressed.  
"You did him a favor" Lee assured him.  
"I just wish I could have saved him."  
"I wanted to save him."  
"You know there was nothing you could have done to save him..."  
"You did save him, by blowing his brains out you saved him from being one of those monsters" The Russian said.  
Ray knew Tala was right.  
"I mean stopping that fucking Hunter from biting!"  
"I can't believe you guys didn't say about the pregnancy" the girl said.  
"We were going to say."  
Ray's sobs were starting to go.  
He was calming down.  
"His Beyblade and launch gear...combined with his memory is all I have of him."  
"Then truly he is not dead" the Lion said trying to make Ray feel better.  
He sniffed and replied.  
"Yeah...I guess so..."  
"Are you alright to move?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah."

Lee helped Ray along.  
He was still sniffing and wiping his nose on the back of his right glove.  
Ray had decided this was the worst day in his entire life.  
Ray tripped over something.  
He let out a shriek when he saw it was a human head.  
Its cold empty eyes staring back at him.  
Lee helped him up.  
"You alright Ray?"  
He was shaken.  
"Take it easy, remember... the kits" Hilary reminded.  
"He's been through stress, I wouldn't be surprised if he lost them...OW...THE FUCK?"  
Hilary slapped Tala.  
The sound echoed, Ray and Lee winced when they heard it.  
"Tala, they're right here!"  
"I was stating the obvious, you didn't have to slap me."  
"You were being insensitive, there right there!" Hilary whispered angrily.  
"I wasn't being negative either."  
"Will you two shut up?" Lee asked.  
They were walking a few paces ahead of the bickering couple.

A few hundred meters ahead the tunnel twisted left.  
And a smaller passage was to the right, they voted to go left.  
They turned the corners and checked.  
"Right clear" Lee said.  
"Left....crap....hear that?"  
In the distance...it was crying.  
Crying was in the distance.  
"Oh...shit" Tala said.  
There were some infected down here too.  
They shot the Zombies and treaded with extreme care.

Slowly the crying got louder and louder.  
It echoed off the concrete.  
"Lights off" Hilary whispered.  
They flipped off their lights apart from Tala so he and Hilary could see.  
Ray and Lee could still have a basic vision in the darkness.

Ahead in the darkness was the crying slumped figure of a witch.  
She was gray skinned, evil red shining eyes, long claw like fingers, a bikini top and bottom.  
It was pure evil and was deadly.  
It cried to act like a survivor in distress.  
Then when it was startled it would go angry and attack.  
Ray felt sad, the last Witch they encountered Tom killed.  
"Okay, same drill guys" Tala ordered.  
Lee stepped ahead he took aim and fired two shots at the Witch.  
The bullets went through its head killing it.

"Nice shot!" Hilary said congratulating.  
"Thanks."  
Suddenly the witch got up and ran at them screaming.  
They opened fire and tore her body into bloody shreds.  
Tala switched to his handgun and went over to it.  
"Bitch" and shot it.

"I'm sure we're lost" Hilary said sadly and with a hint of frustration in her voice.  
They had been down the sewers for five hours.  
"There's only one way to see" Tala said.

He shone his torch into the distance.  
He saw a ladder up ahead.  
He jogged along to it and looked up.  
"Manhole."  
He climbed up and pushed up.  
It didn't budge.  
"Fucking heavy" Tala muttered.  
"Time has welded it shut" she guessed.  
"Or there's something on it" Lee pointed out.  
"Good idea" Tala praised.  
He climbed back down and readied Wolborg.  
"Lee?"  
"Oh."  
Lee readied Galleon.  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
The two Beyblades shot up and broke through the cover.  
A body fell down and a pipe bomb, this was a white cylinder device about 12 inches long, when activated it emits a loud high pitched beeping sound and a red light, it would count down attracting the horde and then explode taking out anything in 5 meters of it.  
Infected dropped down the open man hole cover.  
Ray and Hilary covered the others and shot them.  
"Pipe bomb here" Tala said and picked it up stuffing it by his belt.  
This would come in handy.

Ray climbed the ladder slowly and peaked his head out.  
Infected.  
A lot of them.  
He ducked down and climbed back down  
"Its no use, there's hundreds of them."  
"Did you see the Hospital?"  
"No, just buildings."  
"What buildings?" Hilary asked.  
"Just buildings."  
"I'll go see."  
She climbed up and looked around.  
Ray was right about one thing.

It was crawling with them.  
She didn't see the Hospital.  
She only saw buildings.  
Hilary had no idea where they were.

When she was back down again she gave them the news.  
"We're lost, I don't recognize anything up there."  
"Fucking great" Lee complained.  
"Guess there's one thing for it" Tala was bouncing the bomb on his hand.  
He climbed up one handedly and when he was at the top he tossed it a distance.  
A few seconds later it exploded.  
Car alarms went off.  
"Oh shit no, no, no!"  
A scream went off in the distance.  
The ground rumbled as the Horde and something else came.  
"Is that a...?" Ray didn't have time to finish when Tala yelled out a word.  
"TANK!"  
This was a creature like the Incredible Hulk but gray skinned, it was human sized and had over the top strong arms that bulked out immensely.  
It was very strong and very dangerous.

Author notes

Beywriter: Cliffhanger, Ain't I stinker?  
Ray: Evil.  
Lee: Thanks to Lirin Sama, Grinning Dead, the Light Shadow and XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX for reviewing  
Tala: None members can review and we need reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. 28 Days ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living a Nightmare**

**28 Days Ago**

The ground shook and the roof fell in.  
"We can't stay down here" Hilary squealed.  
"We can't go up there, he'd kill us one by one" Lee replied.  
It peered down into the hole and growled.  
It riped away the man hole covers in order to get down.  
"Fucking ugly sob" Tala shot it.  
The others joined in.  
"Head, remember what Tom said" Ray yelled over the loud noise.  
The fire was aimed towards the things head.  
The ladder fell and bits of rock were chucked down at them.  
"This ugly fuckers taking a real hit" Tala yelled.  
Finally Tala stopped, the others did.  
Its ugly heavy mass fell forward and wedged itself in the man hole.  
"Great...guess we move on" Ray sighed.  
"Rest first" Tala ordered.  
"I think Tala's right, Ray your under stress, it'snot good for your kits."  
Ray nodded and gently sat down against the wall and patted his stomach.  
"Yeah, gotta keep the family alive."  
"I'm out guys" Hilary said reloading with her last clip.  
"We gotta get to a place where we can get more ammo" Tala said.  
"That means we gotta go topside" Lee pointed out.  
"I haven't been up there since..." Ray broke off.  
He sniffed in sadness.  
"I wont stand a chance up there, I have my family to think about."  
"We survived it for three weeks, we can for more" Hilary chirped.  
"Its all Tom survived for."  
"You need to be strong for him, survive for him, so he can be remembered and loved".  
"Yeah Lee, guess you're right."  
The neko tried to get up and was helped by Lee.  
"Thanks."  
"Are you sure you're ready Ray?"  
"Yeah Tal, lead the way."  
Within three minutes they were at another manhole.  
"I have point" Tala said putting his weapon over his shoulder and gripping the cold steel.  
When he was at the top he slowly opened the cover.  
"Clear" he said and tossed it back and checked again.  
"Yup, come on up."

Tala watched and covered as they all got out of the stinking sewers.  
Once the cover was replaced they got a better look at their surroundings.  
"Just another street, a random street" Lee sighed.  
"Our main objectives is to get the hell away from here and secure ammunition."

"You're not the boss of us Yuri" Lee spat.  
"I'm the only one who can lead us away" Tala growled.  
"Guys, don't fight" Hilary said.  
"Yeah, calm down" Ray chirped in.  
"Truce?" the Russian asked.  
Lee nodded.  
They picked a direction and followed it hoping it would lead to some help.  
Right now it was them and two million plus zombies.

Flashback  
4 weeks ago  
Granger Dojo

"I don't think this is gonna be serious Maxie, quit worrying."  
"I don't know Tyson" Max said still worrying.  
"Chill, if anything does happen, we'll get out of it no probs" Ray was helping Max too.  
It was on the news that there was a new case of Swine flu.  
It had mutated and it was scaring everyone.  
Riots had broken out.  
It was only a matter of time before the first deaths occurred the media said.  
They weren't sure what would happen.

Twenty-two days ago...

"What the hell is happening out there?" Max screamed.  
"Where's Tyson, Kai and Kenny?" Ray asked.  
There was banging on the door.  
It wasn't alive what was doing it, it must have been hundreds.  
"They went out about an hour ago to find survivors I guess...they're not here" Tom replied.  
"Why didn't we stop them?"  
"They left sometime ago" Tom replied.  
"I would have stopped them if I knew!" Hilary said.  
It was a loud noise of banging.  
There was a louder bang and the doors had fallen in.  
"They've breached the door" Tom stated the obvious.  
The door flew open and Kai appeared.  
His right arm was missing and so was a quarter of his head.  
Kai lunged for Max and bit him on the face and restrained Max easily.  
"AAAAHHH! AAAHHHH!"  
Tom used his Beyblade and sawed off Kai's head.  
Max was already dead.  
He ordered his Beyblade to take Max's head off.  
"T...Tyson...Kenny?"  
They were slowly approaching them.  
"Driger...help them!" Ray ordered.  
Driger launched at the Zombies and easily ripped them to pieces.  
Hilary picked up their Beyblades and started to cry.  
Tom hugged her.  
"Hello? Anyone in there?" a call came.  
"Lee!"  
"Hey, Ray?".  
"And Tala too!"  
They came into the room to see the mess.  
"No Kai, I came here to save you, I failed you."

Tala begun to cry.  
"Zombies got them, what are you guys doing here?" Hilary asked.  
"We both came here to save Kai or Ray" Lee explained.  
"We've been protecting ourselves with stolen weaponry" Tala explained handing Tom a shotgun and Hilary two sidearms.  
Lee gave Ray a machine gun.  
"We'll show you how to use them, they're simple."  
"Where did you get these?" Ray asked.  
"Stole them from the Military, but we gotta go" Tala explained.

End flashback

"We lost a lot of our friends that day" Tala sighed.  
"What about the rest of the White Tigers?"  
"You never did ask did you?" Lee asked.  
"I think once or twice, I never got an answer."  
"To my knowledge, they're alive."  
"What about Bryan and the others?" Ray asked.  
"Ian was the last one I saw alive, the others....dead, walking corpses...unless the Military shot them."  
It was a painful subject indeed.  
Now their numbers had gone from five to four, they have been left four dead.

A ten minute walk later.  
A building came into view.  
"The hospital!" Hilary squealed.  
It was still a long walk but they would be there soon.

Flashback

"Tala, I can't come with you."  
There at the Airport.  
Its total chaos.  
"Why not?"  
"I should put the others out of their misery" Ian explained.  
"Don't be a fool!"  
"Go Tala, get Kai, get back."  
"Ian...you'll die."  
"I'll die in my own country...defending it."  
"This is serious."  
"I know, now get Kai."  
"Please come with me, we should stick together."  
"I'll be fine, I have Wyborg to protect me."  
Tala smirked and realized the little guy would be okay.  
"Fine...just promise me one thing."  
"What?" Ian asked.  
"Keep safe."  
"Only if you promise to do the same."  
"Yeah, you got a deal...good luck Ian."  
"Good luck too Tala."  
Ian left Tala there after they shook hands.

End flashback

Flasback

"Lee, please get Ray back here" Mariah said.  
"I will do my best sis."  
Lee hugged Mariah and said his farewells to Kevin and Gary.  
They weren't sure if they would ever see him alive again.

End Flashback

When they came to the next square they stopped.  
Crossing this one would be difficult.  
"There's at least seventy of them" Tala grunted.  
"How many pipe bombs do we have?" Ray asked.  
"I used my last one through the manhole."  
"No molotovs?" Tala asked.  
None.  
No one had any explosives.  
"This will be interesting."

Author notes

Beywriter: Aww, sadness in this chapter.  
Ray: So much sadness.  
Tala: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Grinning dead for reviewing, please, please, please review, none members can review too.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Better safe than sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living A Nightmare**

**Better Safe Than Sorry**

Tala quietly stepped towards them and opened up.  
Lee knelt down at took random head shots at the crowd.  
Ray stepped up to Tala's side and fought with him.  
Hilary covered Lee.  
Although when her fifteen bullets were up that was it.  
"I'm out" she said sadly.  
Tala and Ray were giving them hell.  
Currently standing on a car unloading precious ammunition into the horde.  
Ray ran out of ammunition for his machine gun and shouldered it.  
He grabbed Tom's shotgun and kissed the barrel before firing it.  
Ray shot the remaining horde.  
They stood back to back.  
Lee at a distance was also having an effect.  
He gave Hilary his side arm ammunition so she to had joined in again.  
Lee put his rifle down and used his Galleon Beyblade.  
It zoomed through the crowd and finished them off.  
"Thanks Lee, I thought they almost had us."  
"No prob Ray."  
Tala and Ray jumped down from the car and joined the other two.  
"Let's get to the hospital" Tala said.  
"Can I have some of your ammunition?"  
"Sure Hilary."  
They gave her a couple of clips each.  
Now she had five clips, plenty for the time being.

The hospital is a long walk away.  
They now had lost sight of the building despite it being a sky scraper.  
The small group wandered down the eerie streets, a jungle of a city.  
Totally silent, totally dark.  
Cars and other vehicles were thrown about the roads.  
Dead bodies, pools of blood and body parts.  
Flies and maggots infested the rotting decomposing corpses.  
"It stinks here" Ray said swatting at the air in front of him.  
"I can smell it too" Lee said.  
"Its not that bad here" Tala said.  
"You should have smelt the Abbey."  
"I did, it smelt depressing."  
"We have superior senses, it's disgusting" Lee complained.  
"We've been smelling the same rotting smell for three weeks" Ray said.  
"But actually, it has been getting stronger" Lee said.  
"It's making me sick" Hilary complained.  
"Don't worry Hilary" Tala said.  
Tala gave her a quick hug and a kiss on a cheek.  
"That's all I get?"  
"Its not the proper time."  
"Spoilsport."

They had settled down in a bus shelter.  
It was getting light now.  
A safe time to rest.  
"How far are we away from the hospital?" the Russian asked.  
"I don't know, I guess about another twenty minutes" Ray guessed.  
"Fine, we've been resting for half an hour, let's get to the hospital."  
"Hold...on..." Ray said getting up.  
"What's up?" Lee asked.  
Ray didn't answer.  
He just went behind the shelter and started throwing up.  
"Morning sickness" Hilary said.  
Lee went to help Ray throw up.  
It was gross for him but he guessed Tom would have helped him.

"Thanks Lee" Ray said when it was over.  
"I guessed Tom would help you, it kind of makes sense now, but when you two went away he was helping you throw up."  
Ray nodded wiping the back of his mouth on his red glove from his right hand.  
They rejoined the group.  
"...which is weird right? We haven't seen any living Zombies for some time."  
"That's a good thing" Tala replied to Hilary.  
"Maybe we got them all?" Lee asked.  
"I don't think so."  
"Why?"  
"Look" Ray pointed.  
At the bottom of the road, just visible to a Neko-Jin was an electric fence.  
Zombies were behind it.  
There were more wire fences filling up gaps down the road.  
"What the...?" Lee was surprised.  
"What do you guys see?" he asked.  
"Electric fences, blocking off each entry to this road...it appears local residents were trying to create an isolated community, maybe a resistance base of some sort."

"I think that's a good way of thinking about it Ra...."  
"What Hil?" Tala inquired.  
"If they tried to start a safe house, do you think there would be someone surviving?"  
"Yeah!" Ray declared.  
They started to wonder down the road.  
"Let's check out a fence."  
The smell was getting stronger.

"Guys, we can't go any further, you two go ahead" Lee said feeling awful.  
He was green faced and so was Ray.  
Tala and Hilary approached the fence.  
He bent down and picked up a stone and chucked it at the fence.  
It was still live.  
"That's why it smells so fucking bad" Tala commented.  
On the other side of each fence was a dozen fried corpses that have touched the fence.  
It was a putrid smell.  
There was also a dozen moaning and groaning zombies behind the dead ones.  
It was the same story at each fence.

"Perhaps if we find the rest of the fence supplies we could build the rest."  
"Perhaps there's none because they ran out or couldn't get it in time?" Hilary pointed out a possible solution to Ray's idea.  
"We could hope, but let's find some supplies, maybe a survivor?" Lee was hopeful.  
Ray put his hands to his mouth.  
"Hello, anyone there?"  
Silence.  
"Let's check the houses."  
"Good plan Tal, okay, how about me and Lee check this side of the street and you guys the other?" Ray tossed his right thumb over his shoulder in a fist pointing to the side behind them.  
They all agreed and went over to their sides to start checking the small electric community.

Both groups checked each side of the road.  
They had to break into each house but nothing.  
All the houses were totally vacant.  
"Perhaps they ran when the zombies attacked" Ray thought out loud.  
"I guess so."  
They checked each room for medical packs and ammunition but both sides came up nothing.

Both groups weren't having luck in finding survivors or supplies.  
The situation was getting desperate.  
The sun was now coming up high.

On the other side they too came up with nothing.

It was totally vacated.  
"All this laid out, cold food on table, a game console paused...totally freaky" Hilary commented.  
"Okay, house is clear, let's check the next."  
They left the house closing the door behind them.  
The next house they came to wasn't a house but a small community center.  
The words "Safe House" were painted on the side.  
"Looks promising."  
They nudged open the door.  
Inside was a small hall with a thick heavy metal door dividing the safe house.  
"Hello?"  
"I HEAR YOU OUT THERE...GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
"Hey, I have some friends, let us in please."  
"NO WAY, YOU'RE INFECTED!"  
"Please let us in."  
"NO...better safe than sorry, better safe than sorry...BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!"  
"Please, let us in" Hilary pleaded.  
"No, slide your guns under the door...NO...FORGET IT...GO AWAY, the last time I let anyone in....BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY, BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY.......BETTER....BETTER....BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY, BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!"  
"He's crazy" Tala commented.  
"I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M SAFE, BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!"  
"I hear you out there!"  
"What's going on in here?" Ray asked.  
"GO AWAY" the voice called.  
"IF YOU DON'T LEAVE, I'll CALL THEM...BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY...BETTER SAFE...SAFE....BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!"  
"Please sir, let us in" Lee said knocking on the door.  
"LEAVE, I'M NOT OPENING!"  
"Please, one of us is pregnant" Hilary said.  
"I DON'T CARE...BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY...BETTER...BETTER...SAFE...THAN...SORRY!"  
Tala knocked on the door.  
"They're coming" Ray pleaded.  
"There's no way he's opening" Lee sighed.  
"THAT'S IT....COME AND GET IT...DINNER...DINNER...DINNER!"  
A loud gong sounded.  
"FOOD!"  
The sound easily carried.  
"Oh son of a bitch" Tala growled.

Author notes

Beywriter: A Cliffhanger!  
Tala: So many, so evil, thanks to Lirin Sama and XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX for reviewing.  
Ray: Please, please review, we love reviewers!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. The Horde

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living A Nightmare**

**The Horde**

"Get ready, we're gonna get some visitors," Tala said.  
They got ready, their ammunition levels were very low.  
"I don't know how many we can take down before we run out," Ray said.

It took a few moments before Ray and Lee became unsettled.  
"What's up?" Tala asked.  
"We can feel them coming," Lee explained.  
There was a crashing noise and the gong stopped.  
Zombies came pouring in through the open door.  
"Fire!"  
They started to shoot at the insane numbers.  
Ray fired round after round through the shotgun.  
Each target seemed to fall instantly, like the bullets were guided to their target by some kind of power.  
The last one fell and they checked out their supplies, Lee was down to his last handgun bullet, his rifle out, Tala was down to his last clip in his handgun, his rifle out.  
Hilary was out and Ray was out with both weapons.  
"This is not good."  
The door was opened and a Tank appeared.  
"NOT GOOD!" Tala called.  
It lashed out at Lee who was the closest sending him flying.  
"Shoot with what ya got left."  
Their ammunition was depleted.  
It pinned Tala against the wall.  
Then it stopped and fell on Tala.  
Lee caught Galleon.  
"Another kill for me."  
"mpht is ing da fuck off mi" Tala said.  
They got the heavy article off Tala.  
"Ew..." he said wiping himself down.  
"Thanks Lee, I owe you."  
"No problem."

"Guys check this out."  
They turned to see Ray holding a can of noodles in his right hand grinning.  
"Food!"  
They cheered and locked themselves in the safe house.  
It was creepy.  
In blood written over all the walls was 'Better safe than sorry'.  
They climbed up to the rafters and it was there too with the broken gong.  
There was blood everywhere.  
Also there was a lot of food, medical and ammunition supplies.  
They stuffed their pockets with as much ammunition as they could carry.  
"You guys rest and I'll make a miracle with this food," Ray said.  
It was a room 6 by 5, wood floors and wood wall panels.  
The wooden walls carried up to the second floor, it was a store room upstairs.  
Windows every two feet in the rafters with 'Better safe than sorry' written between.  
Out in the main area on the second floor was smaller 6 by 3 so they made themselves comfy in the converted store room.  
The windows had been reenforced and were roughly six inches thick with bars on the inside and outside.  
At the far end was a small wash room with a toilet.  
A gas stove was in a corner, there was enough food to last a half a year.  
The lights were powered by a generator also in the room.  
A two way radio was setup in there but did not appear functional.  
"We could hold out here for ages!" Lee's tone was hopeful.  
"I could have my kits here too."  
"Let me take a look at the radio," Tala said taking his weapons off.

After an hour in the comfy space they were relaxed.  
Ray was cooking and Tala was looking at the radio.  
"Okay, I'm going to try and fix this, gotta make sure its not broken first."  
Tala saw it was plugged in and switched on at the wall.  
"Okay...let's just turn it on."  
It switched on.  
"We're in business."  
He picked up the mic and pressed the button.  
"Hello, is anyone there...over."  
He released the button and there was only static.  
Tala waited a minute before speaking again.  
"Is anyone there...please respond...over."  
Nothing, no one in range on that channel.  
It was set to 014.  
"I'll scan all the channels, I gotta find something."  
"Dinner's ready," Ray called from the stove.  
"What is it?"  
"Sorry, its basic...noodles, I don't trust the meat but I guess sometime I'll have to."

They sat around the space talking and eating.  
Tala is still trying the channels.  
All he gets is static.  
Ray wasn't eating.  
He was sat against the wall picking at a noodle with a chopstick.  
"Ray, are you okay?" Hilary asked.  
He looked up at her.  
She could easily read his thoughts.  
Her eyes softened and she sat down next to him.  
"Missing Tom, aren't you?"  
Ray nodded once.  
"You should eat something...you're eating for two now."  
Ray shook his head.  
"Three or four."

"What?"  
"It's a rare occasion a cat has a single kitten, they're usually born in litters."  
"Quadruplets?"  
"I guess that's the human term, our kittens are born quite small, like ordinary cats some wont open their eyes for sometime."  
"Come on Ray, take a little bite."  
"I'm not hungry Hil."  
"You gotta keep your strength up."  
Ray sighed and put his bowl down.  
"I just don't feel like going on...I...I know I have to...I have to ma...its my mission to make sure these kits survive...I just feel down about it all."  
"Its perfectly understandable Ray, you lost your lover, you have every right to be upset."  
She put her left arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Has anyone found any beds or sleeping bags?" Lee asked.  
He saw Ray in his sad state and came to sit the other side of his Neko friend.  
"Sad about Tom?"  
Ray gave a solo nod still in Hilary's comforting hug.

About three hours later and Ray had fallen asleep.  
Hilary had cleaned up the food.  
Lee had put his friend to bed.  
Hilary too now was asleep and Tala was dozing, so far he had no contact from anyone.  
Lee was on watch, someone had to stay awake to watch out for any survivors or S.A.R. teams.  
He was keeping a keen eye out of the window.  
The sky had clouded over and it was threatening rain.  
He watched the slow creatures move about in the next road.  
A dozen or so had gone past.  
A Hunter or two.  
He growled remembering what had transpired the previous night.  
Lee glanced to his left to see Ray sleeping.  
His expression softened.

"_Ray must feel awful about what happened...I wish I could make everything good again._"  
A drop of rain hit the window.  
It was getting heavier.  
Rain now was a good thing, it would cleanse the land and wash away the blood from the streets, it would also clean the corpses on the streets and make everything smell fresh again.  
Lee wondered how the rest of his team were.  
Being deep in the Chinese mountains away from any civilization should guarantee their safety but he still wondered.  
He still wondered if they would get out alive, Tom already died so how long would it be till he, Ray, Tala or Hilary zombiefied?  
Lee felt sleep taking him over.  
He went over to Tala and shook him awake.  
"What?"  
"Can you take watch? I need sleep."  
Tala grumbled and got up.  
"Fine."  
Tala moved to sit where Lee was.  
Lee slipped into the sleeping bag Tala was using.  
It was warm and comfy.  
"Thanks for warming it up Tal" Lee said.  
Tala didn't respond for a few moments.  
"You're welcome."

After they had all rested up, which was around 2PM Tala was on the radio trying all the frequencies.  
"I've been trying for hours, nothing."  
"You can't give up hope," Hilary said.  
Tala glanced out of the window.

He saw the hospital.  
"No...but I have an idea."  
Tala went over to where they stashed their weapons and picked up his rifle.  
"I'm going to go and take that aerial down...rip it off the roof if I have to, then we're going to the hospital roof."  
"That'll be awkward."  
"We'll all carry a bit to help" Lee said.  
"Good, I just hope this works..." he said as he looked back towards the hospital once more.

Author notes

Beywriter: Oh, Cliffhanger...  
Ray: I wonder if this will work?  
Hilary: I hope so...thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing, please press that button and review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	6. A Danger too great

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living A Nightmare**

**A Danger Too Great**

Tala climbed down the ladder and looked through the bars of the safe house door.  
It was clear.  
"Lee, grab a rifle and cover me."  
Lee responded and followed shortly.  
"I'll get the antenna off the roof and you cover me, okay?"  
"Sure."  
Tala opened the door and went into the main lower room.  
Hilary followed to lock them out.  
Lee growled at the smell.  
"Easy Lion, easy."  
They poked their heads around the door.  
"Clear left," Tala said.  
"Clear right."  
The road was mainly clear.  
Some undead were down at the other end of the road.  
Tala saw the aerial on the roof.  
"How can we get up there?"  
"Galleon."  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Beyblade.  
"Galleon, come out and play."  
The lion appeared in front of them in a flash of light.  
"Galleon, can you take Tala onto the roof?"  
Galleon growled once friendly.  
"Okay Tala, climb on."  
"What?"  
"Climb on my bit's back."  
"I have my own bit that can do it."  
"Just climb on Galleon."  
Tala did so.  
"What about you?"

"You know I don't need to...okay Galleon...hang on...but don't pull his mane."

Galleon made one quick leap onto the roof.  
Tala slid off onto the roof.  
Lee crouched down and made the same leap as his bitbeast.  
"Show off."  
"Huh," was Lee's reply.  
"Okay, I'm gonna see what's here."  
The cable was getting to the aerial through a drilled hole.  
He had detached it inside.  
"I'm gonna pull the cable."  
Tala managed to pull the cable out through the hole.  
The aerial was bolted down to the roof.  
"Shit, its bolted...from the inside."  
Tala thought for a moment.  
"There should be a kit inside, go get Ray to unbolt them, then come back out, I need you here."  
"But Ray's pregnant."  
"He should be fine doing it," Tala said.  
Lee nodded and leaped off the roof.

He banged on the door.  
"Let me in."  
Hilary was waiting she let Lee in.  
"How's it going?"  
"Its bolted from the inside."  
"Oh."  
"I need to find a tool kit to take it down from the inside then give it to Ray."  
"Ray? He's in no condition to do work."  
"You want to unbolt the thing?"  
"I guess."  
Lee climbed the ladder followed by Hilary.

"Hey Lee," Ray said.  
"Hey."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good, I think my kits are too."  
"Great, do you think you're up to helping us with the aerial?"  
"I think so."  
"Great, we need to find a tool kit and the base of it."  
"The base is over there," Ray said pointing.  
Lee followed Ray's left index finger and saw it.  
"Great, now we need to find a tool kit."  
"I haven't seen one."  
"Nor I, let's get looking," Lee said.

They searched through the attic space together.  
Searching took them sometime.  
It wasn't in an easy to find place.  
All three of them joined in the search.  
"You found it yet?" Tala called.  
"NO!" Ray yelled.  
"How you doing out there?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Hey...some are coming...Lee?"  
"Get in."  
"SMOKER!"  
Its long tongue shot out at Tala and he grabbed onto the aerial.  
His gun slipped down to the gutter.  
"HELP!"  
Lee grabbed his sniper rifle and leaped down to the ground floor and opened the door.  
He whacked a zombie in the face that was there and Ray joined him shooting off attacking zombies.  
Lee took two shots at the Smoker and it burst like a balloon.  
Thick green smog in the distance.  
The tongue disintegrated.  
"You okay Tala?" Lee questioned.  
"Never better," he commented.  
A zombie burst out of the house.  
It stared at them and yelled out loud.  
Its voice echoed for a distance.  
Lee shot it.  
"Oh, that can't be good...get back to the safe house!" Ray said turning to get back in.  
Tala grabbed his weapon and managed to jump off the roof.  
He slumped on the ground and Lee grabbed him pulling him into the room.  
Tala barred the door as the first of the horde ran into the room.  
Ray and Hilary grabbed them some extra rifles and shot through the bars.  
A Hunter came in and tried to attack the door.  
Ray blew its brains out.  
"Bastard."

After a few moments of slaughtering zombies it fell quiet.  
The ground then started to shake.  
Something heavy was approaching.  
"I'm gonna investigate."  
Hilary went to investigate.  
"Two Tanks!"  
"Joy," was the Russian's reply.  
They made the main door much wider and burst straight through.  
"We take left, you take right" Lee yelled.  
They started shooting at the large ugly beasts that now were taring at the wall.  
One got through but the roof above collapsed and crushed the Tank killing it.  
They turned their attention on to the last one.  
Soon it died.  
Tala looked around and sighed.  
"The main door is gone, the roof above us too, including the ladder."  
Tala went into the main hall.  
Where they burst in the wood was now forced in to the building and some of the wall had collapsed each side allowing the main beam for the upper level to warp its bracing in the support.  
There were also roof hanging in and the main beams supporting the roof were split.  
"We can't stay here...Lee, Ray, you're the lightest, jump up there and see what we can salvage.  
They nodded and agreed.  
Gently they climbed up the ruined supports and ladder.  
They got onto the second floor.  
"It's a mess up here," the Lion commented.  
"I really thought this would be a good place to wait out this disaster and keep my kits safe."  
"It could have been...it could have been."

Ray nodded and sighed.

After about twenty minutes Ray and Lee had recovered everything they could need.  
They had food, water, ammunition, medical supplies; they carried as much as they could.  
"What are we going to do about the aerial and the other things?" Hilary asked.  
"It is a lot to carry," the Russian agreed.  
They pondered for a few moments.  
Luckily enough in storage had been a dozen backpacks and three longer carrier bag with a shoulder strap.  
"These bags obviously carried the aerial in, let's load them up."  
"Hilary's right but what about the actual radio?"  
"I'll carry it under my arm but everything else goes in a bag."  
"Should we get a car?" Lee asked.  
"Sure and get every zombie in Tokyo on our asses."  
Tala had a good point.  
"So we're walking?" Hilary asked.  
"Looks like it," Lee replied.  
"We weren't even in that place for a day," Ray sighed.  
They only had been in there for roughly over half a day.  
The sun was now beginning to set when they were prepping to finally go.  
The building was unsafe and couldn't protect them anymore.  
Tala had the aerial in the long bags with the wires, the radio sat in the backpack awkwardly on his shoulders, it was only just big enough.  
Lee carried ammunition, Hilary carried the food and Ray carried the water.

"Is everyone ready?" the Russian asked.  
They all nodded and agreed.  
"Okay...let's go kick some undead butt." A smirk was plastered over Tala's face.

Author notes

Beywriter: And that's the end of that!  
Ray: WHAT? No happy ending?  
Tyson: Left in Limbo, this was based of a game called Left 4 Dead, thanks to all who has reviewed and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. A walk in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living A Nightmare**

**A Walk in the Woods**

The four survivors took their last looks at the ruined home before they took to leave the almost safe zone.  
Ray kept alert and was constantly listening and watching, Lee was doing the same.

Now they had arrived at the gates of the safe zone.  
"Let's go," Tala said.  
They left the enclosure fully in the dead occupied Tokyo.  
The Hospital stood proud in the distance, it was like a beacon of hope, calling them, luring them.  
"_Tom, please protect us,_" Ray thought to himself.  
They hunched together for protection and safety.  
Seeing the empty city was creepy.  
Shivers ran down Hilary's spine and she stepped closer to Tala.  
"Scared or cold?"  
"A little of both," she admitted.  
The Russian felt sorry for her and put his left arm around her, over his right shoulder was the bag containing the parts of the aerial that was disconnected into 8 parts that would be screwed back together when needed.  
"Want my jacket?" he offered.  
"Its okay."  
Ray and Lee stopped dead.  
Tala and Hilary noticed this and turned around.  
"Hear something?"  
"Crying...Witch," Ray explained.  
"Can we go around her?" Tala asked.  
"Possibly but her crying is echoing, plus at this far distance its hard to pin point her exact location."  
"Lee's right," he backed up.  
"Shit...let's keep going this way..." the Russian said.

After a few minutes Tala said he started to hear the crying.  
"I think its coming from in front of us."  
"I think you're right," Lee agreed with Ray.  
Lee got an idea.  
"Hold on, I'm gonna use the scope to check out ahead."  
Lee used his superior vision and the scope of the rifle to check ahead.  
"No witch."  
"There are plenty of shadows."  
"I know Tala."

"Its getting louder," Lee commented.

The witches crying was echoing.  
Then they saw the slumped figure on the floor crying.  
Her face buried in her hands.  
The group slowed down.  
They stared at the crying Zombie, the wailing sounds of depression would fool anyone into thinking she was a survivor but when they get too close, she would startle and attack.  
"Lee, this one is yours."  
"This one's in the bag."  
He knelt down and looked through the scope and got her head in view.  
"Say goodnight."  
He pulled the trigger twice.  
It screamed and charged at them.  
A final shot took it down just short of the group.  
"Reloading," he said slapping a new clip into the weapon he was a master of.

Hilary shivered.  
"I'm cold," she complained.  
She snuggled closer to Tala who put his arm around her waist as much as he could.  
A weird sound met their ears.  
It sounded strange and couldn't be described.  
Like someone trying to throw up.  
"Boomer," Tala said.  
The bulky body wallowed around the corner behind them suddenly and threw up over Ray and Lee.  
"Fuck!" Lee groaned.  
Hilary shot the boomer.  
Then a horde of Zombies careered around the corners.  
"FIRE!" Tala yelled.  
The group opened fire at the surprise zombies attacking them.  
They were all surrounded and managed to stay in a group of four somehow managing to fend them off.  
"Wolborg, give us some help!"  
A roaring noise emitted from Tala and the bit appeared and began taring through the horde.  
They empty rounds and clips into the horde, reload and continued to fire.

"Everyone okay?" Tala asked.  
"Yeah, despite this goop," Lee said slipping off his jacket and running his hand down his chest collecting the disgusting stuff off his skin.  
He rubbed it on his pants.  
"That stuff reeks," he groaned.  
Ray nodded.  
He replaced his jacket.  
"I gotta clean this crap off me," Ray growled trying to get the stuff off him.  
"When we get to the Hospital," Tala assured.  
"We need to keep moving," Hilary said.  
She didn't like staying out in the open and standing still, even with the three boys she felt vulnerable.

After a few moments they were reloaded and walking quickly towards the hospital.  
They knew every step they took brought them closer to unknown hordes and the Hospital.  
They didn't know what lied ahead.  
A screech.  
"Hunter," Ray growled.  
Another screech.  
"Up," Lee called.  
On the rooftop a Hunter was there watching them.  
It was clear in the silhouette of the moon.  
Lee fired a warning shot at it.  
The monster retreated away from the edge.  
Ray kept his hearing out for the monster.  
Another one of them got his love, rage built up and he used the shotgun Tom used and kissed the barrel.  
Ray checked how loaded it was and added in an extra round, he cocked the gun.  
A louder longer screech.  
Ray looked up and it had leaped.  
With an unhuman like reaction time he tilted up the gun and fired a round just mere seconds before the Hunter latches its teeth into his neck.  
The top of the body was pushed up with the force of the blast from the gun and it was silenced.  
"Nice shot Ray," Hilary said.  
Ray didn't look to pleased.  
He kicked the body as hard as he could and spat on it.  
They understood why.  
"Let's go," Ray said with a hint of anger and impatience in his voice.  
They ran after his brisk walk.  
"Ray...wait up," Tala called.  
"We gotta stay together to survive," Lee yelled.  
Out of nowhere a long tongue wrapped around Ray and dragged him away.  
"RAY!"  
They ran around the corner and got to Ray who was being dragged towards a Smoker.  
Lee shot the smoker three times and the tongue disintegrated.  
Tala held Ray up.  
"Crazy fool Ray, don't get yourself and the kits killed," Tala scolded.  
"Thanks."

They continued walking a few moments later after Ray had finished throwing up.  
They eventually arrived at the Hospital.

"Our journey's end guys...we made it," Hilary said with glee.  
"Wait," Tala said hugging her.  
"We have a problem, who has anything heavy?"  
Hilary and Lee had pipe bombs they had picked up at the safe house.  
"Fire in the hole."  
They threw the pipe bombs and the horde separated towards the bombs and exploded.  
The small few who survived Lee shot at distance.

They crossed over the road and entered the car park.  
It was littered with abandoned cars and ambulances.  
"I'm not sure what were gonna find in there guys," Ray warned.  
"That's what I'm interested in," Tala smirked.  
Hilary whacked Tala over the head.  
"IDIOT."  
"What?" Tala complained.  
"Don't get yourself killed, I don't want to do what Ray did to you...but I will."  
"I'd do the same to anyone," Tala responded.

The entrance to the Hospital was ahead.  
The car park was littered with bodies.  
"What happened here?" Hilary asked.  
They had to tread carefully.  
"Some are alarmed," Ray pointed out.  
"Don...Lee you idiot."  
The alarm made them run for the door.

The ground shook and they turned around, two tanks were baring down on them.  
The door was locked.  
"OPEN IT!" Hilary yelled.  
Ray growled and kicked the door open.  
Another alarm went off.  
"Joy," Tala sighed.

Author notes

Beywriter: Ha, no, its not ending now!  
Ray: Yay, thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing  
Max: Click the green button to review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	8. Perilous Ascent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living A Nightmare**

**Perilous Ascent**

The group entered the hospital and past the reception desk and into a hall closing a fire door behind them.  
They jogged down a dimly lit corridor.  
"We need to find stairs or a lift," Hilary said.  
The door behind them was being pummeled and was close to giving out.  
"That door wont hold them off for any longer," Tala said.  
Finally, as by luck, a sign pointed them to the elevators.

Behind them the fire doors gave.  
The horde piled in behind them.  
A tidal wave of death surged down the corridor after them.  
The tanks were too large to get down the corridor but they tried.  
Other infected including two Smokers and a Hunter made their way down the corridor.

"Come on you stupid elevator," Tala growled.  
They had pushed the button but it was slowly making its way down, it was too slow.  
"Get...ready," Lee instructed.  
"Level fifteen," Hilary read.  
The next second they came around the corner.  
"FIRE!" Ray yelled.  
They started shooting at them.

More Zombies kept pouring in at the end.  
They were starting to run low on ammunition, ammunition levels would be a problem when their next two clips were exhausted.  
The lift now in single digits as it descended teasing them almost slowing its decent.  
Tala ran out and switched to a side arm.  
Hilary ran out for her dual pistols.  
"I'm out."  
Finally the doors opened.  
"Let's go," Lee called.  
Tala checked the lift was clear and they backed into it.  
Luckily the horde died off.  
The doors started sliding closed, the ground started shacking and the sounds of a Tank drew closer.  
The doors closed and the lift started ascending.  
The lift shook violently for a brief moment before steadying as it went up.

"We're going up to the top...I guess after we get to the fiftieth floor...its bad because we're low on ammunition, we don't know what we'll find when we get up there...we might not like what we see when we get up there," Tala sighed.  
"I hope we can do something, I mean Hospitals have Helipads, there should be something we can do."

Ray sat down against the wall watching the numbers slowly tick up.  
They were all on the verge of physical and mental brake down.  
"I don't know how longer I can do this shit," Tala growled.

The slow movement of the lift was good, it gave them sometime to think and to rest up.  
The lift then shuddered to a stop.  
The lights failed in the lift.  
"Oh...this cannot be good," Tala sighed.  
"Don't move a muscle," Ray instructed.  
"Why?" Hilary asked.  
"We could fall to our deaths...that's why," Ray replied.  
"I'm...scared," Hilary said in the dark.  
"Okay...what's our plan guys?" Lee asked.  
"Wait for power," Ray replied.  
"What if power doesn't come back?"  
"Hospitals have backups...right?"  
"Yeah...but what if that was the backup that just blew?" the Russian yelled.  
"Calm down," Ray growled.

A few minutes later the power hadn't come back.  
"Okay...I'm sick of waiting."  
Tala stepped over to where the doors were and banged on them.  
He whacked the panel with his fist.  
"FUCKING POWER!"  
"Tala, cool it."  
A humming noise echoed to the side of the lift.  
Then the lights kicked back in and the lift started moving.  
"Power has been restored."  
"Stupid blackouts," Lee grumbled.

"Thank god," Hilary said happily.  
"Yeah," Tala replied.  
"I don't want that to happen again," the Tiger said.  
"Yeah," Lee agreed.  
"Oh god," Ray suddenly said.  
"What?" Lee asked worried.  
"I think...I think I'm gonna be sick."  
Ray went over to the side of the elevator and threw up all over the floor.  
"Sorry guys," he said during vomiting.

Eventually the lift reached the top and the doors opened.  
The corridor was deserted.  
"Quiet," Hilary whispered.  
"Contamination ward," Lee read.  
"I'm so glad to be out of that sick pit," the Russian said happily.  
This is where people with unknown or powerful illnesses are kept away in tight rooms.  
As they passed each cell some had dead bodies inside, one even had blood smeared over the window.  
Others had live Zombies inside trying to get out.

The few Zombies on this level were doctors and nurses, some patients.  
Piles of half eaten corpses were over the floor.  
A thin layer of blood coated the floors.  
It was repulsive.  
"There has to be roof access somewhere near here," Ray thought aloud.  
"Where?" Hilary pondered.  
"I don't recommend splitting up." Ray nodded to Lee's words.  
"Its settled, we search this floor all together...maybe we can find something to use," Tala said sternly.

A Boomer waddled around the corridor ahead and Lee shot it.  
The bag of vomit exploded.  
"Not this time," Lee smirked.  
"Good shot Lee."  
"Thanks Tala."

The cautious group checked all doors that weren't Quarantine zones.  
This included closets, nurse stations, bathrooms for anything they could use.  
Nothing.  
There was nothing they could use whilst looking for an exit, the stairs were the obvious choice but out of curiosity they explored the top floor.

It was a more deserted floor than the others, after awhile they were sure they had cleared them all up.  
The door to the main stairs was locked.  
"It has to be behind this door but its locked...maybe barricaded from the other side," Hilary guessed shoving against it.  
They all pressed up and pushed.  
Lee backed up a bit and charged his left shoulder to the door.  
It still didn't budge.  
"Aghhh...ow."  
"Come on Driger...get this door open."  
"Wolborg...help him out."  
The powerful spirits charged at the door.  
They were blown off their hinges and the objects used to block the door cascaded away over the edge and away, some falling down the stairs.  
"Good job," Ray praised.  
The roof access was there.  
It was a strong metal door and it was locked.  
"The roof," Lee said happily.  
They climbed the stairs to the door.  
What appeared locked was actually open.  
Ray nudged open the door.  
It had started raining since they were inside.  
A breeze and picked up.  
"Okay...let's get this setup."

They looked around the roof.  
It was littered by tech, pipes, wires, vents and other things.  
There was a Helipad and a room a few meters back was a control room for the Helicopters that would land there with wounded.

Lee pried open the door to the control room.  
Tala set the radio down on the floor giving his arm a shake after carrying it all the way.  
They set the bags down and took out the Aerial and joined the bits together.  
Tala plugged it all together.  
"Okay...all we need is power."  
They rooted around and found a plug and they moved the radio equipment to the plug and reset it up.  
"Take this and put it on the roof."  
The cable was roughly five meters long and would barely do the job.  
It was almost balanced on the side of the roof.  
Hilary went to the main radio in the room and managed to switch it on.  
"I think this one works too."  
Tala put on the headphones and turned on the power.  
"Put those on and talk then...maybe you can get some aircraft...some patrol."  
"Hello...we're on the roof of Mercy Hospital...anyone out there?" Hilary asked.  
Tala begun to communicate too.  
Tala slowly changed frequencies and so did Hilary.  
Lee and Ray were guarding them.  
"This is News Chopper Five..."

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's the next chapter, sorry I totally forgot to finish this one, I will do a mass update now and get it up to date  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama and crazyanimekitty for reviewing  
Tyson: Please review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. The Rooftop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living A Nightmare**

**The Rooftop**

"This is News Chopper Five...I hear you loud and clear."  
"I GOT SOMEONE!" Hilary yelled.  
Tala dropped the headphones and ran over to the microphone and pulled out the headphones.  
"We need to get out of here, now!" Tala said down the radio.  
"I can evac you to the military safe zone ten miles west of Tokyo, you're in Tokyo, right?"  
"Yeah...Mercy Hospital...we need airlift," Tala responded.  
"Okay, I'm on my way now, ETA fifteen minutes...News Chopper Five, out."  
"We're gonna be saved guys!" Hilary said to the paroling Nekos.  
"Looks like you and your kits are gonna be fine!"  
Ray smiled.  
"Yeah."  
"Can we hold out here for fifteen minutes?" Lee asked back into the shelter.  
"Sure," Tala replied.  
"Ray, come in, its raining."  
"I have to guard...but I suppose I can do that inside, I am a little cold."  
Ray stepped inside the structure.  
"I hope it gets here sometime...I need the bathroom," Tala complained.  
"Piss over the edge then," Lee yelled.  
"We're not splitting up," Ray said.  
"Needing the bathroom never made you complain before Tal, whats up? "Usually you just go anywhere."  
"I don't want to split up, I know I usually just go anywhere I can find."  
"We all do," Lee pointed out.  
"How long till that guy gets here?" Ray asked.  
"I don't know, twelve minutes?" Tala replied.

"Just think...our fight could be all over after this," Hilary smiled, the prospect of going to a military safe zone would be good for all of them.  
Ray would be safe to raise the kits, Tom's death was only now a day ago.  
He was taking it quite well, that or he was hiding it all.  
"I can't take this anymore," Tala suddenly snapped.  
"No rescue's coming, we're dead men, we might has well make it easier on us."  
He put the end of the pistol in his mouth and left the room walking backwards.

He didn't know how close he was to the edge until he fell.  
Luckily he grabbed the ledge.  
The gun fell down into the abyss.  
They ran after Tala and started to help him up.

When Tala was safely on the side and away from the edge.  
He looked at Hilary, his eyes streaming with tears and white with fear he slowly spoke.  
"I want to live".  
"You will Tala, we all will," she said pulling him into a warm and strong hug, laying a kiss on his forehead.  
"ETA ten minutes, repeat ETA ten minutes."  
"See? In ten minutes we're outta here!" Lee cheered.  
"Let's get out of this rain."  
"Ray's right, I'm getting soaked," she wined.

When they got back in they sat down on the chairs.  
Hilary shivered, she moved and sat down on Tala's lap, he put his arms around her to keep her warm.  
Ray suddenly sniffed.  
"What?" Tala asked.  
"I smell food, you smell that Lee?"  
Lee sniffed three times.  
"Its coming from behind this door," the Lion gestured to the door in the room that had appeared out of nowhere as no one had noticed it in the rush to get contact to the news chopper that was now about minutes away from rescuing them.  
"Pass me that sidearm," Ray said.  
"No, if there's anything in there, I don't want it attacking you," Lee said picking up the handgun.  
"You open the door to the side and I investigate," he said turning on the flashlight on the gun.  
"He has a point Ray," the Russian said with Hilary nodding.  
Ray agreed with a nod and went to the door.  
"3, 2, 1." Ray opened the door and Lee entered the staff room.  
He flashed his light around the room.

Lee entered and found the light switch, he flipped on the light.  
"Room clear," Lee said.  
"Food!" Lee cheered.  
"Well, the fruits gone bad but the rest should be good," Ray said sniffing a rotting orange he had picked up.  
He set it back in the fruit basked.  
Lee was sniffing around the cupboards.  
He found a plastic wrapped cake slices.  
"YES."  
He took them and opened the wrapper and took a slice out of it and shoved it all in his mouth.  
He passed the pack to the others who took a slice.  
Tasting the chocolate it was good.  
"What else is in there?" Hilary asked.  
Tala went into the fridge and opened the milk.  
"Jeeeze...that's one unholy smell," he said recapping it and placing it back.  
"I think I'm gonna black out, I've gone all dizzy."

A few minutes later they were eating and sat outside in the booth keeping an eye out for the chopper and over the radio.  
"Soon, we can be free, its a great feeling," Hilary said.  
"We haven't landing in the military compound yet," Tala reminded.  
"I wish I could be there," she groaned.  
"How long now?" Ray asked.  
"About five minutes."  
"I'm so glad there's none of them up here," Hilary did sound relieved.  
"They still can," the Russian replied.  
"Ssshhh, don't jinx it," Hilary almost snapped back.  
"Calm down," Tala replied.  
"You're one to talk."  
"I know...I went temporarily insane."  
"It's not your fault Tala, you're mentally exhausted, we all are," Lee cheered him up.  
"Thanks."  
"I wonder what will be at the base?" Ray asked.  
"A hot bath," Tala said instantly.  
"Yeah," she replied.

"I'm almost there, five minutes away, I repeat five minutes away."  
"Great, we're waiting for you," the only girl responded.  
"Sure, just be sure when I arrive that you get to me as quickly as possible, the noise from this thing will cause some of them on the lower levels of the Hospital to come up, maybe even from the street that are following me...these bastards are smart."  
Ray chuckled.  
"Smart Zombies? That's a load of bull."  
"Zombies are dead, how can they learn?" Lee asked.  
"I don't know," the Russian simply replied.

Ray groaned feeling some pain.  
"What's up Ray?" Lee asked worried.  
"I don't know, it might be the kits," Ray said sitting down in a chair.  
"I think there's a first aid box in the other room," Lee said.

He left the room and opened the red medical box, two doors opened out.  
Two bottles of pills and two first aid packs.  
"Grabbing pills," he picked up the first aid box and returned.

He set it down on the floor, he read they were pain pills.  
"Here," he gave two to Ray and Hilary fetched a cup of water.  
"NO," Tala slapped it out of her hand, the cup broke on the floor.  
"Why?" Hilary asked.  
"Its not boiled, it could be contaminated," Tala explained.  
"You're gonna have to swallow those pills dry."  
"I don't mind," Ray said, swallowing the pills down.  
"I hope its nothing bad."  
"Don't worry, help will be here soon, we'll get you somewhere with medical staff and help you," the girl said.  
"If I do miscarry there's no do overs, no second chances."  
"I don't think Tom will let that happen," Lee said comfortingly.  
Ray looked at Lee.  
"I know you still know he's around...I've heard you talking to him."  
"Just because his body is dead, doesn't mean his spirit is dead," Tala snapped.  
"I know, that's why I said it," Lee talked back, Tala didn't respond.

After a few silent moments the radio spoke again breaking the silence that had settled over the group.  
"Almost there, ETA two minutes, get ready to move."  
"Okay guys, let's get everything and get ready, evac birds on its way people," the Russian said standing up.  
Ray got to stand up but Lee stopped him.  
"Wait here."  
Tala went out of the room and looked around in the skies.  
The rain was starting to ease off now and was stopping.  
The sky was starting to reveal the stars but there were a lot of clouds around high above them.  
"I can see the Hospital, ETA damn quick."  
Tala saw the chopper approaching.  
"Can you turn the landing lights on? There should be a switch in the control room."  
Ray looked down the panel and pushed the button and the lights came on.  
"Come on Ray," Lee lifted him out of his seat, he and Hilary helped him to the Helicopter pad.  
They passed the door and proceeded to the pad and a Smoker burst out and latched its tongue around Hilary pulling her back.  
Lee turned around and pulled out his sidearm and fired four bullets into the Smoker.  
It exploded and Lee helped Hilary up and they ran to catch up with Ray who was moving fast.  
More poured out the door, Lee noticed a white gas canister and a red fuel box and shot them, the explosion causing a quick wall of fire, the Zombies running through caught on fire.  
The Helicopter landed and Tala threw open the door, the other three caught up and the Horde came from behind them, first Ray got on board, then Lee, Hilary and Tala who slammed the door closed and the Helicopter lifted away.  
It circled once around the building, they saw the masses of infected on the roof.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, there you go, not long now, two more chapters to go!  
Ray: What's up with my kits?  
Max: PLEASE review, none members can review and please don't wait for the last chapter to review either, thanks so much!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	10. Last Bird Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living A Nightmare**

**Last Bird Out**

The Helicopter landed and Tala threw open the door, the other three caught up and the Horde came from behind them, first Ray got on board, then Lee, Hilary and Tala who slammed the door closed and the Helicopter lifted away.  
It circled once around the building, they saw the masses of infected on the roof.

Ray suddenly broke down in huge fits of sobs.  
Hilary sat next to him and pulled the Neko into a warm comforting hug.  
Ray was finding it hard to breath with how much he was sobbing.

Now that they were safe his mental strength had failed him and now he was finally able to properly mourn the death of his lover.  
Tears streamed down his face and he accepted the hug and cried into Hilary's jacket.  
His tears stained his cheeks and the jacket, her arms ran soothingly down his back.  
Through all their time knowing Ray they had never seen him this distraught.  
During the time after Tom's death he didn't seem that bothered but now they knew he had to hide it and bottle it up to focus on surviving the Apocalypse but now he was safe, he could cry and let out all his bottled up emotions.  
Ray slipped Tom's Beyblade out of his pocket and looked at it before bursting into tears again.  
"I think we're lucky that we survived," Lee said.  
Tala nodded.  
"I wish Tom was here, seeing this is just...heart breaking," the Russian said sadly.  
Lee had never seen his brother like this before.  
"Ray, you have to calm down, you could hurt the babies," Lee said but it fell on deaf ears.  
"I...I...c...c...can...'t...'t...be...livvee it...w...w...we...www...were...so...close".  
"W...why...i...is...l...life s...unfffair?".  
"I don't know," the girl replied sounding sympathetic to the crying man in her arms.  
"I wish the others had survived...but...they're all dead," Lee sighed wiping a tear from his right eye.  
"We were lucky, we're on a way to a military safe zone and then we can live happily there whilst the Military takes care of this illness," the red head replied.  
"How long will we be living there for?" she asked.  
"For as long as we have to," the Chinese man said.  
Ray showed no signs of calming down.  
All they could hear was the sounds of the engine and Ray crying.  
Sleep attacked them all.  
Each of them were mentally and physically exhausted from their ordeal, it was lucky they had only lost one but it was enough to bring Ray spiraling down into a depression he might not recover from in a long time.

Ray knew his kits if they survived would never meet their father and know what a truly brave and courageous person he was.  
He also knew that he himself would not be there during the birth, he would never be able to hold his babies, not be there to see them grow up, go to school, make friends, graduate high school and get boyfriends or girlfriends.  
He wouldn't see any grandchildren they might have.  
They wouldn't spend their lives together, they never got a chance to marry.  
Ray did feel good that he refused the condom offer for the only time they ever were to have sex.  
He also felt lucky Tom was able to impregnate him in that one time.

Tala looked down at the city below.  
Dozens of abandoned sky scrapers and other buildings.  
"Its so sad," he commented looking down.  
Lee looked over and out of the left side window.

Hilary had taken the left side seat facing backwards with Ray in the right hand seat facing backwards.  
He was in the left seat facing forwards and Tala was to his right.  
The sound of the engine now in the distance as he watched the ghost city go by below them.  
"Do you think its over?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah Lee, I think we've done our fight...now we leave it all to the Military to beat the rest of them."

After about five minutes of flying Ray had calmed and fell asleep in Hilary's arms.  
This silence allowed the others to get some sleep.  
With there guards down they were dreaming and sleeping peacefully for the first time in along time.  
They were all dreaming different things.  
Ray was dreaming about his lover, the memory of his death fresh in his mind.  
The pained look in his eyes, his tears running down his face and his sounds of pain.  
Ray started living the death as another person.  
Trapped in this, all Ray could do was watch.  
He tried to look away.

_Dream_

Out of nowhere it leaped into the group and pinned Tom.  
It took out a chunk of skin with its teeth below his left arm.  
Then it fell dead.  
Ray had snapped its neck and placed a bullet through its brain.  
Tom was drawing in quick breaths.  
Blood poured from the open wound.  
"MEDIC!"

Hilary patched the wound up and gave an injection of morphine.  
"AAAHHH, the BURN!" Tom said in horror.  
He clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut.  
Ray knelt down in front of Tom and held his frail body up with his left arm.  
Tears streamed from Ray's eyes.  
"Tom, hang in there...please...don't die."  
"Ray...Ray...I love you...please...take...take care of everything."  
Ray nodded.  
"Ray," Tala warned, his eyes too were sad.  
Ray whimpered.  
He knew what must be done.  
"If you truly love him you'll do it."  
"I do love him," Ray whispered.  
"I can't."  
"Fine...I will."  
"NO TALA," Lee pushed down Tala's gun, it fired into the walkway.  
Ray reached down and kissed him on his now cold sweating forehead.  
Tom gave Ray a quick weak kiss on his left cheek.  
Ray pulled his sidearm out from the gun belt around his waist.  
He held it in his right arm and flipped off the safety.  
He put the end of the chamber to the left side of Tom's head.  
Tom was crying.  
"I love you Ray, I always will."  
"I love you too Tom."  
BANG.

_End dream_

Ray woke suddenly.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled photograph of them together about a month before the infection spread.  
He smiled and ran his left index finger over Tom.  
"I wish you were here."  
A face glanced into the cabin, Ray looked at the face suddenly.  
It was Tom's face.  
He blinked suddenly and Tom's face was replaced with the face of a deck chief.  
He heard the sound of the engine winding down.  
"Guy's..." his throat was sore and dry.  
"Guy's we're here."  
The door to the Heuy opened and a person reached in and undid his belt buckle and helped him out.  
The others were stirring and climbed out of the Helicopter.  
"I'll take those please," an officer requested.  
"Sure," Ray said giving the Master of Arms his weapons.  
She reached to take his shotgun but he stopped her.  
"I'm sorry, its regulations, no arms unless authorized."  
"This was my lover's weapon..." he broke down.  
"Didn't make it?" she inquired and Ray nodded.  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
"This is special for me...please."  
She sighed.  
"Alright, pass it to me."  
She ejected the rounds and flipped on the safety.  
"Thank you," Ray said.

They stood on the helipad of the Military camp.  
A high ranking officer came up to them smiling.  
"Welcome to Camp 1337 Camp Hope, I am General Kobayashi, we are so grateful that more people have survived."  
"Camp 1337? Are there more?" Hilary asked.  
"One thousand three hundred and thirty six more world wide."  
"How many survivors are there?"  
"We have counted at least twenty thousand five hundred and thirty one...that number including you four...in this base, there are two hundred civilians and five hundred and twelve military personal, your ammunition added to our stores will help...captain, please escort our new comers to get a physical, after that please make sure they are found accommodations, I believe block A still has some rooms left."  
"Yes sir."

After a few hours they had been given their own rooms, Lee and Ray shared one, Tala and Hilary the other.  
Things looked like they were going to be okay, the doctor had to be explained about Ray's situation and he understood and had studied male pregnancies before.  
Food was now in their bellies.  
In the morning Ray would ask permission to make a memorial to his lover.  
Right now he wanted the best nights sleep in three weeks, it would have been better if Tom had been there but he was alive as ever deep in the sleeping Neko's heart.

Author notes

Beywriter: Looks like things are getting off to a happy ending.  
Ray: Tom's dead...its not.  
Lee: Please leave a review, none members can review, one more chapter to go.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	11. Sweet Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Living A Nightmare**

**Sweet Life**

Four months later:

Crying echoed around the infirmary.  
Two babies cried in their cots as the Major stitched up his Caesarean cuts.  
Three nervous people walked around outside of the surgery.  
"I can't believe its already been four months," the girl said.  
"Yeah," the Chinese replied.  
"He's doing really well," Tala commented.  
"Some nights he still can't sleep."  
"That's to be expected though."  
"Sure," Lee replied to Hilary.  
The door finally opened and a nurse came out.  
"The birth was a complete success...two healthy boys."  
"Can we come in?"  
"Not yet, they will be wheeled to the wards soon, you can go, we will call you, we will be at least another hour."  
"Okay, guess we'll come back in an hour then," Lee replied.  
"Sure," the redhead replied.  
They left for the rec zone, there was a small amount of children in the base.  
Barely forty.  
Some were orphans.  
The group of Beybladers had been quite popular in the base with the Beyblading kids there.  
Some had asked about Tyson, they didn't want to say their idol was dead so they had to lie to them, it was the best thing they could do.

The war on the undead was prevailing.  
Heavily armored trucks called Hellhound Mark Fives were dispatched from the base, the only one on Japan, they were designed to travel into the cities to wipe out the infected zombies.  
Each had the firepower to wipe out three city blocks and had enough bullets for twenty million zombies, ten were built and manned, being driven through Tokyo, estimates shows that the Hellhounds were doing their jobs and within a year, maybe four, Tokyo will be habitable again.  
The ammunition they got was from supply drop offs from other bases and factories.  
The plans for the Hellhounds were sent all over the World from the American base 666 "The Demons' Lair" situated in Ohio.  
No other survivors were ever found in Tokyo.  
Aircraft carried out airstrikes on the cities in the high Zombie areas.

After the hour had passed they were called to the ward where Ray was sleeping still drugged up but a nurse was with the two baby boys.  
She left when she saw them.  
Lee looked in the cribs and saw the two baby boys.  
The twins looked so much like their parents.

They stayed by Ray's side for another two hours when the sleepy kitty begun to wake up.  
He opened his eyes and looked around.  
"Hey Ray," the White Tiger said.  
"Lee?"  
He stopped for a moment or two.  
"How...how did it go?"  
"Congratulations Ray, you're a father," Tala cheered.  
He smiled.  
"Twins?"  
"Two baby boys."  
Ray smiled weakly.  
"Can I see them?"  
Tala picked up the first one gently and it made a noise like it was annoyed to be disturbed but settled once in Ray's arm.  
He looked down at the baby boy.  
"Hello," Ray said to it.  
"What are you going to name him?" Hilary asked.  
Ray thought for a moment.  
"Makoto, Tyson always said he wanted to name his kid Makoto if it was a boy."  
"Aww, that's so sweet of you," Hilary cooed.  
"And for the other guy," Lee said giving Ray the kit.  
"Tom...named after his father...to carry on his spirit."  
He looked down at his kits, they both looked like both Tom and Ray mixed together with brown hair and probably golden eyes, they wont know for about two weeks.  
Ray held Makoto in his right arm and Tom his left lying down.  
He reached for the button that would raise the bed.  
"I'll be right back," Hilary said.

She came back a few moments later with a camera.  
"Ray, can I take your photo with the new babies?"  
"Of course Hilary."  
She prepared the digital camera and took a shot of Ray and his kits.  
"I'll go and get this printed."  
"Wait, can I see it?"  
"Sure."  
Hilary summoned up the photo from the memory and showed Ray.  
He smiled at the photograph on screen.  
"Thanks Hilary."  
"I'll get it printed," she said leaving.  
"I hope Tom would be proud."  
"I'm sure he is," Tala said.

Hilary returned a few minutes later with a look on her face.  
"Guys, you should see this."  
Hilary passed Ray the photo and he scanned the image on the paper.  
His eyes widened at what he saw.  
A gasp left his lips.  
"What?" Tala asked.  
Ray passed them the photo.  
"No way!" Lee spat out.  
"This is...weird."  
On the photo next to the bed to Ray's right on the photo was a figure.  
A figure with a feint face that was clearly smiling proudly.  
Its left arm was resting on the bed's headboard.  
"I really don't know what to say, that's obviously a figure, there's nothing that could reflect images..."  
"It's Tom," Ray interrupted her.

Two weeks later Ray and the kits were allowed out of the Hospital.  
Finally he was at home again.  
He set them down in the buggy.  
"We're going to see daddy," he said to them.

"Hi Tom," Ray said pushing the double pushchair to the memorial.  
In the ground his Beyblade had been buried in a small coffin and a headstone with a copy of the crumpled photo on the top with a cross.  
They hadn't started clearing the bodies out of the cities but Ray kept up hope, even though he knew the body would be unidentifiable.  
Ray picked up little Makoto and knelled down in front and started to talk.  
"Hey, this is little Makoto, your first born son...he has your looks."  
"This is where your daddy is."  
Silence.  
"_I wish you were here alive..._"  
After a few moments he replaced the kit and pulled out the other.  
"This is the other twin, his name's Tom...named after you."  
He waited a moment.  
"Tom, this is where your daddy is."  
Soon he replaced the kit and leaned in and kissed them both on the forehead.  
"We love you both."  
"Ray," Lee came up behind them.  
"I thought you might be here."  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"We were going to get some lunch down at the restaurant, want to join when you can?"  
"Sorry, I have to take care of the little ones, I'm all they have left...if I go...they're orphans."  
"That's okay, anytime, we can bring the food to you."  
"I'd like that," Ray said.  
"Great, half an hour, your place?"  
"Sure."

Ray had the place to his own with the kits now, Lee had moved out.  
There was a double bed and Ray always kept to one side, the other side was intended for Tom, if he ever wanted to drop in.  
The family photo as he dubbed it was made onto an A3 page and framed on the wall.  
Ray cherished it.

Later that night Ray was going to bed, the kits had already gone to bed hours ago.  
Lee, Hilary and Tala had left.  
His teeth were brushed and he was in his nightwear.  
Ray kissed the big copy of the crumpled photo on Tom's side and touched his fingers to the shadow on the larger photo and smaller as a sign of love and respect.  
"Good night Tom, I love you with all my heart."  
He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his body in the dark room, he checked the baby monitor and snuggled down into the covers and dozed slowly off to sleep.  
The room got colder and the covers lifted on the other side of the bed and when they settled, something was supporting it, Ray moved in his sleep when something cool wrapped around his body that was facing away to the wall.  
"I love you Ray."

The Survivors have escaped!

In memory of Tom

Survivors

Lee as Himself  
Tala as Himself  
Hilary as Herself  
Ray as Himself  
Tom as Himself (Deceased)

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, there you go, Game Over! Would you like to play again? Read Another Living Nightmare  
Ray: What's up with my kits? Thanks to everyone for reviewing, your all awesome!  
Max: PLEASE review, none members can review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
